worldofspeedrunsfandomcom-20200213-history
Newbie Speedruns
"Newbie Speedruns" was created by supster131, with the help of ShoReWol. The tournament was based around players who aren't as good in speedrunning and usually have a hard time winning. Supster131 came up with "Newbie Speedruns" after the interest in speedruns, although he had done bad in speedruning, so he decided to make a tournament where poor speedrunners can have a chance to win. This tournament became a failure. As not lots of people did there matches, only 2 groups actually did there matches. Supster131 didn't want to give up so quickly, so me made a draw video for Round 2, only including the people who were active. Sadly no one took this into account, making the tournament a fail. This channel still might be used for fun matches involving Supster131, as well as, he's considering rebooting the tournament. But it probably won't happen soon. Hosts Hosts in this tournament will be supster131 & ShoReWol - the creators of the tournament. Rules Sign Ups Sign Ups are now over! Please just go over the rules, and do your matches. Split-screening We advise you to edit your speedruns by yourself, because the hosts may not be able to edit the runs very often. But if you are in a situation where you cannot edit the speedrun, send the files to the hosts - the hosts will take care of it. Games Any game from the PS2 Era and before will be allowed. So no PS3 or Xbox 360 games will be allowed in the tournament. You will be allowed to do a game series only twice in the tournament, to prevent people from speedrunning the same games. Victory In the group stage (Round 1) a competitor who wins the match will be awarded 5 points, Only if the actual video footage is provided. The lack of video footage will result in a rematch. In the knockout stage a victory will not give any number of points, but will instead promote the person to the next round. However, if the winner fails to provide the video footage, a rematch will be needed to be done. Defeat In the group stage, a person who loses the match still gets rewarded with points, but in this case only 2. If the video footage isn't provided by the defeated, he will not be penalized. In the knockout stage, if a competitor loses, he drops out of the tournament. However, as mentioned above, if the winner is not able to provide footage, a remtach will be done. If both competitors fail to provide videos, a rematch most possibly will take place. A person can also lose if they decide not to do the match voluntarily. Triple-Threat Matches In the group stage, only 3 of 4 competitors will advance to Round 2. If a tie in points happens between all 4 competitors in the group, then a triple-threat match is required to determine who will be the 3 people to be granted the right to move on. In a triple-threat match, all 4 people must decide on a game they can all play. Draws This tournament has no draws/ties! Who every wins first, wins! That's final. Even if its by less than a second. Forfeit If a participant decides to forfeit the tournament they are to be banned in its following tournament, although the person would be able to join the tournament after the next one. This was made to avoid problems. Joining a tournament involves dedication, time, and responsibility. Grand Final Public will choose the franchise that will be played in the grand final, and the finalists will choose the game from the chosen franchise what they will speedrun. Rematch A rematch will be allowed, if the host(s) allow it. In order for a rematch to take place, at least 1 of following criteries have to be fulfilled: *If an opponent refuses to communicate during the speedrun Groups Group A Group B Group C Group D Round 2 Information Round 2 has begun! Everything you need to know is right here. Matches